Congalala Ecology
In-Game Information A large Pelagus sporting pink fur often spotted in the jungle and swamp zones. Fond of mushrooms, its diet affects its breath, which may be poisonous or flaming. One can predict these traits via the foods in its local habitat. Taxonomy *Order: Sharp Claw *Suborder: Hard Teeth *Superfamily: Blunt Teeth *Family: Conga Congalala is are large ape-like Monkey Fanged Beasts that are the leaders of the Conga. Some rare Congalala individuals include Emerald Congalala and Gold Congalala. Habitat Range In the Old World, Congalala reside primarily in areas such as the Jungle, Old Jungle, Flower Field, Forest and Hills, Primal Forest, Heaven's Mount, Sunken Hollow, Kumbel Wetlands, Everwood, Swamp, Jurassic Frontier and Ruined Ridge. Ecological Niche Congalala are large omnivorous apes. They often lead small packs of Conga and will sometimes become quite territorial. Congalalas are typically nomads, searching for any kind of food and absently wandering from one region to the next. However, if they find an area particularly rich in food, be it fish, prey, or plant life, they may choose to claim the region as their own. Congalala are one of the few creatures with opposable thumbs. This makes it very easy for them to grasp fruit hanging from trees and reach other out-of-the-way food sources that other land based creatures do not have access to. If food runs out in the Congalala's dominant area, it may resort to gathering up its pack and launch a raid on human territory or even another area dominated by a different Congalala or large monster in an attempt to plunder food or claim the territory. Congalala and their clans can be predated on large predators such as Abiorugu, Rathian, Khezu, Brute Tigrex, Plesioth, Nargacuga, Najarala, and large predatory Elder Dragons. Biological Adaptations A Congalala's most noteworthy adaptation is its long sharp claws on its fore-arms. These claws aren't really used for holding on to objects, rather they are used for attacking foes. Some Congalala are known to use their claws for climbing and swing off trees, when given the chance. Though Congalala doesn't use its claws for grasping objects, it is well known to use its tail to hold on and grasp food. This prehensile tail allows it to hold onto objects, while fighting off foes. The most intriguing feature about Congalala is its stomach. This organ contains special enzymes that decompose the mushrooms, allowing it to use whatever toxins were contained in them into a breath attack. Though it is able to use the poisons to its advantage in battle, Congalala isn't immune to them. The Congalala is also able to emit farts that soil a hunter, causing victims to be unable to use recovery items. Just like Conga, Congalala is able to produce powerful farts. These farts cause a creature's throat to itch, making it hard for species to eat properly. There is a rare occasion where a hunter fights an unusual Congalala with abnormally deadly, long reaching, and explosive gas and breath attacks. These individuals have been spotted eating unusual large pink mushrooms; some of the mushrooms larger than humans. They grow an unusual pink crest and dark pink tint, possibly a side affect from the unusual mushrooms. Behavior Congalala are for the most part very curious. They react well to the presence of herbivores, so long as they give a wide berth. They can quickly become aggressive to anything that disrupts feeding or startles the creature. To make the combs on their head, Congalalas will se the juices of plant in order to do so. These juices help their hair stand up and the comb shows their dominance. If they lose this comb, their troop will choose to leave that Congalala or not, it depends on how loyal the Conga is to that Congalala. Sources *Monster Hunter 2 *Monster Hunter Freedom 2 *Monster Hunter Freedom Unite *Monster Hunter 4 *Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate *Monster Hunter XX *Monster Hunter Frontier Z *https://www.famitsu.com/game/news/1214944_1124.html Category:Monster Ecology Category:Fanged Beast Ecology